MorningClan
MorningClan MorningClan lives on a Island called Bright Dawn Island. It is always light there. Leaders go to the Morning Lake to get there lives. It is around the edges of the Island on all sides. Medicine cats and leaders who need there lives go there and drink from the water then they meet with StarClan. Leader: Rowanstar- Very large, wolf-like, handsome pale orange tabby tom with small white spots on his paws, tail, ears, near his face, on his legs, dark orange-ginger stripes on his legs, belly, a pale orange-ginger face, toes and ear tips and odd cream colored eyes. Good natured, funny and slightly care free, yet he can be strict. Sunpoppy's mate. Amberhope's father. (Aspen.) Deputy: Sparklepulse- Slender, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, agile, lithe, nice, kind, sweet, quiet, long-limbed, gentle, strikingly-beautiful, glossy, sparkling, calm, serene, studious, sweet, friendly, likeable, bright-minded, intelligent, light-hearted, talented, pale silver tabby she-cat with scattered white flecks in her pelt like drifting snow, small, fine white paws, a long, sweeping, gentle, silky, fluffy, fox-like plume of a tail with a white tip, soft, ruffled, sparkling fur, and intelligent, bright, luminous, sparkling, shimmering, glowing blue eyes with scattered speckles and streaks of bright, neon green. Specklestrike's sister. Wetstorm's mate. Icepaw's mother. Apprentice; Poppypaw ''(Dove) Medicine Cat: Goldenswan- Pretty bright golden tabby she-cat with darker and lighter patches scattered randomly through out her pelt, a tortoiseshell patch on the underside of her tail, tortoiseshell toes, tail tip, ear tips, pale golden tabby paws, underbelly, chest and and pupiless, blind dark amber eyes. Calm, talented and sweet. (Aspen.) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Icepaw - Cold, icy, long-limbed, intelligent, slender, long-haired, pale creamy-golden tom with icy, pale blue-gray paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, rings around his eyes, ear tips, tail tip, and stripes on his back, ice-like white speckles in his fur, very long, straight fur, and cold, bright, luminous, icy green eyes. Sparklestar and Wetstorm's son. (Dove) Warriors: Swanmist - Pure, soft-furred, gentle, agile, lithe, nimble, feathery, swan-like, graceful, white she-cat with soft, feathery fur, two wing-like tufts of fur on her back with black tips at the ends, and beautiful, elegant, pale blue eyes. She is deaf, and she "listens" to cats by placing her tail on their throats, allowing her to feel the vibrations. She can also read lips. Specklestrike's mate. A former medicine cat. (Dove) Moonbird- Wiry, bird like white she-cat with bright orange, pale silvery-gray, pink-cream, and dark brown stripes scattered randomly through out her pelt, a black mark on her haunch shaped like a cresent moon and neon orange eyes. Strong, agressive to other Clans, yet nice to every cat in her Clan and motherly. (Aspen.) Patchlion- Muscular, long-hared, broad-shouldered, lion-like, dark, kind, willing, intense, bold, nice, fearless, brave, intrepid, strong-willed, handsome, dark golden-brown tabby tom with scattered darker and lighter mottled/swirled patches, scattered patches of black and white, large, heafty paws, and intense, dark, calm amber eyes. Featherwillow's mate. Father to Opalpaw, Pebblepaw, Willowpaw, Shadowedpaw, Graypaw and Poppypaw (Dove) Wetstorm- Fluffy, short-haired, lean, broad-shouldered, muscular, handsome, charming, likeable, nice, aggressive to enemies, slender, sleek, glossy, silky-furred, long-limbed, dark blue-gray tom with silver, dark, storm-cloud gray, and black stripes scattered through his pelt, a long, fluffy, white plume of a tail, and intense, dark, bright, radiant blue-green eyes. Icepaw's father. Featherwillow's brother. Sparklestar's mate. (Dove) Eaglescar- Very large dark brown tabby tom with black tabby, dark gray tabby, pale gray tabby, creamy brown tabby, cream tabby and pale silver-brown tabby splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt, a long scar running from his throat, curving around his belly and ending at his back left leg and dark gray eyes. Agressive, battle hungry and ambitious. (Aspen.) Specklestrike - Speckled, fluffy, broad-shouldered, short-haired, white tom with gray paws, ear tips, tail tip, a tuft of fur on his chest, nose flash, and underbelly, scattered black flecks, and pale, sharp green eyes. Sparklestar's brother. Swanmist's mate. (Dove) Rockstorm- Dark brown tom with dark gray tabby, ginger-brown tabby, bright ginger tabby and black tabby splotches, like falling rocks, scattered randomly through out his pelt and pale green eyes. Mossdawn's mate. Underestimated, very strong and fiery. (Aspen) Jadesplash- Pretty mottled pale green-silver, almost green-white, she-cat with small darker and lighter spots scattered randomly through out her pelt and slanted neon, yet smoky, gray-green eyes. Mintfern's sister. Ambitious, loving, calm and slightly emotionless because she is so serious. ''Apprentice: Pebblepaw ''(Aspen.) Mintfern- Dark green-gray tabby she-cat with long, thick green-white stripes scattered randomly through out her pelt, dark gray and pale silver spots on her legs, underbelly, ears and tail and smoky green eyes. Jadesplash's sister. She picks on Webfoot a lot. Sassy, battle hungry, snobbish and fearless. ''Apprentice: Shadowedpaw ''(Aspen.) Webfoot- White tom with dark brown stripes on his legs, tail, ears, underbelly, a few unnoticed, very pale brown, almost white, spots on his legs, ears, underbelly, tail, and a few near his face and dark brown eyes. He gets picked on by Mintfern a lot. Easily hurt, klutzy and shy. ''Apprentice: Goldpaw ''(Aspen.) Emeraldshimmer - Very fluffy, long-haired, sweet, innocent, dark brown tabby she-cat with green-gray paws, a white muzzle, scattered silver patches of fur, a black chest and underbelly, and intense, radiant, glowing, shining, sweet, innocent, shimmering, emerald-green eyes. Swanmist and Specklestrike's daughter. Apprentice; Opalpaw'' (Dove) Leopardsoul- Dark golden tom with black and dark brown spots scattered randomly through out his pelt, white ears, a black muzzle, ear tips and tail tip and one sapphire blue and the other bright golden. Swift, energetic and laid back.(Aspen.) Amberhope- Honey colored, mottled golden-brown she-cat with white rings around her eyes, a white underbelly, the inside of her ears, the inside half of her legs and muzzle and honey colored, golden-ambery-brown eyes. Rowanstar and Sunpoppy's daughter. Determined, smart and skilled. (Aspen.) Brambleface- Handsome dark brown tabby tom with a brown-cream underbelly, tail tip, face, chest, paws, small, thin, jagged stripes on his legs, tail, near his face, on his ears and dark amber eyes. Laid back, friendly and funny. (Aspen.) Queens: Sunpoppy- Pale golden-brown she-cat with bright golden and white spots scattered randomly through out her pelt and pretty, honey-colored, golden-brown eyes. Gentle, motherly and elegant. Rowanstar's mate. (Adopts kits. Aspen.) Mossdawn- Pale green-cream she-cat with darker green-cream and dark golden-brown colored spots scattered randomly through out her pelt, green-golden-brown toes, tail tip, fur above her nose, a tabby patch on the underside of her tail, small, creamy golden-brown tabby patches on her legs and one on her left flank and slanted eyes, one bright golden and one neon green. Rockstorm's mate. Mother to Rockstorm's kits, Sweetkit, Sagekit and Marshkit. Energetic, nimble and happy go lucky. (Aspen.) Rockstorm and Mossdawn's Kits: Sagekit- Small green-cream she-cat with pale green-brown, black and dark, dull ginger spots scattered randomly through out her pelt, dark ginger paws, tail tip, ears, black toes, ear tips, a few small patches on her tail, small, pale green-brown patches on her legs and slightly slanted pale green eyes. 2 moons old. Strong, stealthy and gentle. Marshkit and Sweetkit's sister. Mossdawn and Rockstorm's daughter. (Aspen.) Marshkit- Green-brown tabby tom with black and dark, murky green-gray tabby splotches scattered randomly through out his messy pelt, dark green-ginger-brown paws, muzzle, tail tip, ears, spots on his legs, near his face and on his tail and green-orange eyes. 2 moons old. Blood thirsty, agressive and unloyal. Sweetkit and Sagekit's brother. Rockstorm and Mossdawn's son. (Aspen.) Sweetkit- Very pretty cream tabby she-cat with dark brown tabby, pale brown tabby, bright ginger tabby, pale ginger-brown tabby and pale brown-cream tabby splotches scattered randomly through out her pelt, slightly lighter cream toes, tail tip, underbelly, chest, a few pale silvery-brown spots on her toes, tail, underbelly, neck, ears, near her face and on her stomach and one pale orange eye, one green eye. 2 moons old. Polite, elegant and seductive. (Aspen.) Apprentices: Pebblepaw- Dark silvery-gray tabby she-cat with golden-gray-white splotches, like tiny pebbles, scattered randomly through out her pelt, a lighter silvery-gray muzzle, ear tips, chest, underbelly, neck, a few spots on her paws, tail, near her face and bright amber eyes. Willowpaw, Shadowedpaw, Opalpaw, Poppypaw and Graypaw's sister. Daring, reckless and playful. (Aspen.) Graypaw- Quite handsome dark gray tabby tom with golden-brown tabby, black tabby, lighter gray tabby and pale silvery-gray tabby splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt and pale amber. Willowpaw, Shadowedpaw, Pebblepaw, Poppypaw and Opalpaw's brother. Calm, go with the flow type and gentleman type. (Aspen.) Opalpaw - Tough, sturdy, intense, fearless, slightly reckless, cocky, overconfident, short-haired, sleek, glossy, long-limbed, muscular, broad-shouldered, beautiful, bold, outgoing, witty, brave, intrepid, fierce, loyal, sarcastic, pale, rose pink-tinted gray she-cat with scattered, slightly darker splashes of cobalt blue-tinted and leaf green-tinted gray, large, ebony-black paws, tough, hard black pads, a long, graceful, thin, whip-like, gentle, slender tail with a black tip, a long, narrow, tapered, dusky-brown muzzle, a dark gray flash on the bridge of her muzzle, large, rather obvious, pointed ears, and intense, glowing, radiant, shining, luminous, intrepid, glowing, almond-shaped, slightly slanted, sparkling, shimmering, sharp, alert, observant eyes, one cobalt blue with rose-pink flecks, and the other leaf-green with rose-pink flecks. Willowpaw, Shadowedpaw, Pebblepaw, Poppypaw and Graypaw's sister. (Dove) Poppypaw- Weak, sickly, bony, long-haired, fluffy, small, long-limbed, determined, dedicated, bold, silky-furred, handsome, shy, yet charming, likeable, quiet, intelligent, smart, clever, nice, kind, thick-pelted, klutzy, calm, good-natured, pale brown tabby tom with scattered pale ginger, dark gray, dark blue-gray, dark brown, silver, and black flecks, similar to seeds, white paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip, a tuft of creamy-brown fur on his chest, abnormally large, pointed, widely spaced, obvious ears, some long, steely blueish-gray fur that falls in his face, completely covering his left eye and part of his right, a long, fluffy, plume-like, soft-furred, graceful, gentle, bushy, fox-like, silky tail with a slightly darker tip, and intelligent, luminous, sharp, observant, alert, shining, radiant, smoky, dark, brilliant, soft, gentle, kind, sapphire-blue eyes with scattered flecks of cobalt blue. Shadowedpaw, Graypaw, Willowpaw, Pebblepaw and Opalpaw's brother. (Dove) Shadowedpaw - Cunning, devious, mischievous, always up to something, yet very loyal, long-limbed, very fluffy, long-haired, shadowy, seducive, quiet, lonely, a troublemaker, thick-pelted, snappish, handsome, rather large, silent (he's not mute, he just never talks), pure, shadow-colored, ebony-black tabby tom with a barely-visible, small white flash on his nose, very dark silvery-gray paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, ears, and tail tip, a very dark, smoky gray tabby patch on the underside of his tail, a long, plumy, very fluffy, bushy, fox-like tail with a dark brown tip, jagged black and white stripes, resembling lightning bolts, on his forepaws, and intense, mischievous, devious, glimmering, glowing, sparkling, dark, shadowy amber eyes with a few ripples of shady black in them. Pebblepaw, Poppypaw, Opalpaw, Graypaw and Willowpaw's brother. (Dove) Willowpaw- Abnormally small pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a darker underbelly, chest, muzzle, toes, tail tip, ears, white flecks scattered randomly through out her pelt, like falling snow, a very pale silver glow to her fur and pupiless, blind dark violet eyes. Opalpaw, Shadowedpaw, Pebblepaw, Poppypaw and Graypaw's sister. Timid, fear filled and jumpy. (Aspen.) Elders: None. Cats Who Where In MorningClan But Now Walk With StarClan: Featherwillow- Pretty, timid, jumpy, fearful, very delicate, lithe, light-boned, tiny, small, shaky, beautiful, long, silky, soft, fluffy, wispy-furred, strong, yet she looks weak, timid and delicate, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, toes, tail tip, ear tips, stripes on her legs, and tail, dark gray stripes on her legs, tail, and paws, small, round paws, long, slightly muscular, skinny legs, a long plumy, sweeping, soft, silky, fluffy tail, and bright, fear filled, timid-looking, yet welcoming, dark violet eyes with small, ice blue flecks inside of them. Wetstorm's sister. Patchlion's mate. Died giving birth to Patchlion's kits: Willowkit, Graykit, Shadowedkit, Pebblekit, Opalkit and Poppykit. RPG: Sunpoppy licked her only kit, Amberkit's soft, silky forehead. "I love you, Amberkit." Sunpoppy purred to her and Rowanstar's lovely daughter. "I love you to mommy..." Amberkit whispered and nuzzled her caring mother. Sunpoppy purred at hearing this. Rowanstar then entered the nursery. "Hey Amberkit." The large tom purred. "Hi daddy." Amberkit purred and licked her large father's muzzle. Rowanstar licked his daughter's ear and Amberkit smiled. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 15:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldpaw glanced at Icepaw. They had stopped talking after they were apprenticed. She didn't like this. She wanted the old Icepaw back. The one that was always at her side, talking and playing with her. She sighed. Her mother, Swanmist, pad﻿ded over to her and placed her tail on her daughter's throat so they could talk. "What's wrong, Emeraldpaw?" she asked, her pale blue eyes full of concern for her only kit. "You look upset." "I wish Icepaw would talk to me," she mewed. "He never talks to me. It feels like he doesn't care about me anymore." "Emeraldpaw, he does care about you. He's just busy with his work as a medicine cat apprentice," replied Swanmist. "He does?" Swancloud nodded. "He really does. He has since you two were kits." Emeraldpaw thought back to when she and Icepaw were kits. He never seemed to want to do anything but stay by her side. But then, he became interested in Swanmist's work and wanted to be a medicine cat; that's when they began drifting apart. She had thought that their friendship had broken after they were apprenticed because Icepaw never spoke to her. "I'm going to go talk to him," she mewed, standing up and padding toward the medicine cats' den. She found Icepaw in the back sorting herbs. "Hi, Icepaw," mewed the tabby she-cat. Icepaw glanced at Emeraldpaw, his bright green eyes clearly showing the faintest trace of shock. "Emeraldpaw," he mewed. "Icepaw, I'm tired of us not talking. It's like our friendship broke after you wanted to become a medicine cat." "I'm sorry, Emeraldpaw," he mewed. "I've been very busy helping Goldenswan and Swanmist out." "But you have time scattered throught the day," she replied. Icepaw sighed. "The truth is, Emeraldpaw, I..." "You what?" she asked. "I like you as more than a friend," he said. "I just can't figure out what to say." Emeraldpaw's eyes widened. "You really do?" Icepaw nodded. "That's so sweet," she mewed. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 21:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Icepaw and Emeraldpaw make a cute couple =) I was also thinking that Patchlion and Featherwillow could have 6 kits, three for you and three for me. My kits are named Graykit, Pebblekit and Willowkit and also, Featherwillow dies after giving birth to the kits so Sunpoppy will care for the six kits because Amberkit is being apprenticed tomorrow.) Jadepaw stared at her evil sister, Mintpaw, as she picked on the helpless Webpaw. "Oh hi Webfoxdung. How are you today?" Mintpaw hissed. "M-Mintpaw....P-please s-stop..." Webpaw whispered and took a few steps back from Mintpaw. Mintpaw hissed at the white and brown tom. "Why should I?" Mintpaw growled. Jadepaw walked over to the two apprentices. "Get away from him, Mintpaw." Jadepaw growled. "Oh, your sticking up for your mate?" Mintpaw teased. "No. I'm sticking up for my friend." Jadepaw mewed and glared at her sister, yet she was blushing slightly. Mintpaw glared back at Jadepaw. "You win this time Jademousebrain." Mintpaw growled and walked over to her mentor, Eaglescar. Jadepaw turned to Webpaw. "You okay?" she asked the tom. Webpaw nodded. "Thanks for that." he whispered. Jadepaw nodded. "Its fine." she mewed and sat next to Webpaw. The two friends began talking about how evil Mintpaw was becoming. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Mine are Poppykit, Opalkit, and Shadowedkit) "When we have our full names, would you like to be my mate?" asked Icepaw. Emeraldpaw nodded. "I'd like that." Icepaw gave one of his rare smiles. "What do you want your full name to be?" "I'd like to be called Emeraldshimmer or Emeraldgaze," she mewed. "What about you?" "I was thinking maybe Icefleck or Icestripe," replied the ﻿creamy-golden tom. "I like your choices in names." "And you have good choices, also," said Emeraldpaw. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Featherwillow yowled as she pushed out a very large dark gray, golden-brown, black and pale silvery-gray tom kit(Graykit). "Great job, Featherwillow. You have five more left." Goldenswan mewed. "ICEPAW!!!!!! GET INTO THE NURSERY NOW!" Goldenswan yowled, her soft, gentle sounding voice now very loud and harsh sounding. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepaw lept to his paws and ran into the nursery. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 12:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC and timeskip.) "Good, Icepaw. Now please lick the kit's fur backwards so it can breathe." Goldenswan ordered. And finally, Featherwillow pushed out the last kit, a very small pale silvery-gray and white blind she-kit. Featherwillow blinked a few times and whispered. "Graykit....Pebblekit....Willowkit...." then her voice drifted off and Featherwillow closed her eyes for the last time. "No...No! Wake up Featherwillow! Wake up!" Goldenswan mewed helplessly. Icepaw sighed. "Shes gone." Icepaw whispered to his mentor. "Sunpoppy...Please take care of Patchlion and Featherwillow's kits..." Goldenswan whispered. Sunpoppy nodded. "I will." Sunpoppy mewed and let her fallen friend's kits suckle from her. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 19:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Then Amberkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Moonbird." Sparklestar and Rowanstar mewed at the same time. "Amberpaw! Jadesplash! Webfoot! Mintfern!" The clan chanted. Amberpaw ran to Moonbird. "I want to learn how to fly like you!" Amberpaw purred. "You silly she-cat! You dont have wings!" Moonbird chuckled. "Awww..." Amberpaw sighed. "Also! Since Mossdawn is expecting kits, the new deputy will be....Moonbird!" Rowanstar and Sparklestar announced. "Moonbird! Moonbird!" the clan chanted. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 17:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (3 moon timeskip) "I think Sweetkit sounds nice....or Marshkit..." Mossdawn purred as her and her mate, Rockstorm, discussed names for there kits that Mossdawn was expecting. "Yeah or maybe Bouncekit or Berrykit." Rockstorm purred. "I like those and I also like Nettlekit, Sharpkit and Sagekit." Mossdawn purred softly. "The ones I really like are Sweetkit, Marshkit, Bouncekit, Berrykit and Sharpkit." Rockstorm mewed. "Me to." Mossdawn agreed. Just then, Mossdawn felt a painfull jult in her stomach. "Rockstorm, the kits are coming." Mossdawn mewed calmly and raced to the nursery. .... After a while of pushing and pain, Mossdawn had three bundles of fur suckling from her soft, warm belly. "How about Sweetkit for the cream, brown and ginger she-kit?" Mossdawn asked Rockstorm. "Sounds good. Maybe Marshkit for the green-brown, black and green-gray tom?" Rockstorm purred. "Okay. And Sagekit for the green-cream, green-brown, ginger and black she-kit." Mossdawn agreed. "Perfect names for perfect kits." Rockstorm purred. Mossdawn nodded and the two mates watched there lovley kits suckle. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 04:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sagekit sighed as she watched Marshkit, Pebblekit, Graykit and Sweetkit play. "I'm Morningstar! The founder of MorningClan!" Pebblekit exclaimed. "Well I'm Bloodyclaw! The first deputy of MorningClan!" Marshkit mewed and growled playfully. "I'm Dappleshine, the first medicine cat of MorningClan!" Sweetkit purred softly. "Then I'll be Stonepaw, the first medicine cat apprentice of MorningClan." Graykit purred. "Wasnt he blind?" Marshkit asked Graykit. The dark gray, golden-brown, black and silver-gray tom kit nodded. "Willowkit is going to be a medicine cat apprentice." Graykit purred about his younger sister. "Yep! Shes going to be the best medicine cat ever!" Pebblekit purred and tackled Sweetkit. Sweetkit smiled and play fought with Pebblekit. Marshkit leaped at Graykit and tackled him down. The two toms began to playfight. Sagekit sighed and walked over to Willowkit who was sitting alone. "Hey Willowkit." Sagekit mewed. "Hi-" Willowkit paused to sniff the air "Sagekit." Willowkit finished. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 22:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Emeraldshimmer! Leopardsoul!" the clan chanted for the new warriors. "You two now are full warriors of MorningClan." Sparklestar and Rowanstar mewed at the same time. Emeraldshimmer nodded and walked over to Icepaw. Leopardsoul smiled and walked over to his best friend, Rockstorm. Amberpaw sighed. She was the only apprentice in BrightClan now. Or was she? A handsome, dark brown tabby and brown-cream tom walked into camp. "I am Bramblepaw. And I would like to join MorningClan." the tom mewed, his voice deep and serious sounding. Rowanstar and Sparklestar whispered to each other for a minute and Rowanstar nodded. "Okay, Bramblepaw. Your mentor is me, Rowanstar." Rowanstar mewed. Bramblepaw nodded and went to sit next to Amberpaw. "Hello. Are you a apprentice to?" Bramblepaw asked Amberpaw. "Yes. My name is Amberpaw. I was the only apprentice before you came." Amberpaw mewed. "So who are you related to here?" Bramblepaw asked. "I am Rowanstar and Sunpoppy's only daughter." Amberpaw mewed. "Thats cool. I came from DarkClan. It only stays night there." Bramblepaw mewed. "Well here it only stays morning." Amberpaw mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 19:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Opalkit's eyes followed Emeraldshimmer. "I want her to be my mentor!" she mewed. Poppykit padded over to her. "Well, maybe you will get her, or maybe you'll get someone else," he mewed at his gray sister. "I don't really care who I get. For me, anyone's fine." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 20:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Who are there mentor's because I'm making Opalkit, Pebblekit, Shadowedkit, Willowkit, Poppykit and Goldkit apprentices now. one moon Timeskip. Also Willowpaw's mentor is Swanmist. Also can Mintfern mentor Shadowedpaw? I think later on they will make a good couple.) "Opalpaw! Pebblepaw! Shadowedpaw! Willowpaw! Poppypaw! Goldpaw! Amberhope! Brambleface! " the clan chanted happily. Willowpaw walked over to Icepaw and Emeraldshimmer. "Hi." Willowpaw mewed to her fellow medicine cat apprentice and her friend. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 20:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm fine with MintxShadowed These loners that Emerald and Ice find are joining the Clan as Katnissleaf (a katniss is a type of plant, so if they know lycoris, I'd imagine that they'd know katniss), Jaystorm, and Primrosecloud) Emeraldshimmer smiled at Willowpaw when she heard cats. "I'm going to go investigate," she mewed, getting up. Icepaw stood up also. "I'll come with you," he mewed. The two cats padded out of camp to find a black she-cat with gray eyes, a blue-gray and white tabby tom with blue-gray eyes, and a very pale creamy-gold she-cat with bright blue eyes. "Who are you?" Emeraldshimmer asked, her green eyes bright with curiosity. The black she-cat stepped foward. "I'm Katniss, and this is my mate, Jay, and my sister, Primrose. Who are you?" "I'm Emeraldshimmer, a warrior of MorningClan, and this is my friend and one of the medicine cat apprentices, Icepaw," mewed Emeraldshimmer. "May we come back to MorningClan with you?" mewed Katniss. "We'd like to join." Emeraldshimmer nodded and flicked her tail. They followed her back to camp. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 21:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Add them in. BCish) Rowanstar watched the three loners, Icepaw and Emeraldshimmer come into camp. ....(timeskip and BC) "Katnissleaf! Jaystorm! Primrosecloud!" The clan chanted happily for the three new warriors. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 21:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Full name is Icefleck for whenever you want to give it to him) Icepaw sighed. I wonder when I'll get my full name. I want to be called Icefleck so badly. Not seeing is believing 22:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rowanstar leaped onto the highrock. "I have received a message from StarClan! There will only be one leader, deputy and medicine cat from now on! I have decided that I will remain leader, Sparklestar will become deputy, Moonbird and Patchlion will become warriors and the only medicine cat will be Goldenswan!" Rowanstar yowled. Aspen(Talk) 21:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Since my computer hates me, her warrior name was Sparklepulse) Sparklestar nodded, showing that she was okay with stepping down. Not seeing is believing 22:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sparklestar, you will go get your lives taken away soon." Rowanstar mewed. Aspen(Talk) 23:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sparklestar nods again. "Will she still be able to be my mentor?" asked Poppypaw. "Of course I will, Poppypaw," replied Sparklestar. "I'm still your mentor even if I'm no longer a leader." Not seeing is believing 14:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip; BC) "Welcome back, Sparklepulse." Sweetkit purred to the deputy, her eyes shimmering. The she-cat was her idol. Aspen(Talk) 19:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, Sweetkit," replied Sparklepulse, smiling at the kit. Not seeing is believing 19:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sweetkit's eyes sparkled. "I'll go tell Rowanstar that your back." the polite she-cat purred and ran to Rowanstar, who was sharing prey with his mate, Sunpoppy. Rowanstar glanced at Sweetkit. "Yes?" Rowanstar asked her. "Sparklepulse is back." Sweetkit mewed. Rowanstar nodded. Sweetkit walked to her siblings, Marshkit and Sagekit, who where chatting about random things. Aspen(Talk) 19:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepaw noticed Sparklepulse had returned. "Hi Sparklest-pulse," he mewed, correcting himself when he began to say Sparklestar. Not seeing is believing 20:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenswan flicked her tail to Icepaw, signaling the tom to come to her. Aspen(Talk) 20:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepaw noticed the flick and padded to his mentor. Not seeing is believing 20:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Its about time we go to the Morning Lake and give you your full name....I talked to Rowanstar. He agrees" Goldenswan purred. Aspen(Talk) 20:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepaw's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!" Not seeing is believing 21:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Of corse." Goldenswan purred, her blind eyes fixed on the ground, where she thought Icepaw was. Aspen(Talk) 21:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldshimmer, having accidentally overheard, padded over to Icepaw, her eyes sparkling. "Congratulations, Icepaw!" she said excitedly. Not seeing is believing 16:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenswan glared at Emeraldshimmer. All cats have a nosy side. Goldenswan reminded herself. Aspen(Talk) 02:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldshimmer noticed Goldenswan's glare. "I'm sorry if I appeared nosy, but I was just walking by and I accidentally overheard. I didn't mean to appear to be nosy." Not seeing is believing 20:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan